ROJECT SUMMARY (See Instructions): The St. Jude Comprehensive Cancer Center (SJCCC) makes extensive use of both internal and external expertise to plan and evaluate its efforts to identify cures for all children with cancer and mitigate long term side effects for survivors. To this end the Center has both an External Advisory Board (EAB), and internal advisory board (Cancer Center Advisor Committee, CCAC). The EAB comprises a dedicated and experienced group of nine individuals who provide ongoing advice to the Center Director and other Senior Leaders of the Cancer Center to enhance the quality and the effectiveness of the SJCCC Programs and Shared Resources. During the past year, the guidance provided by the EAB has been especially useful as the Center went through a transition in Director. Many Planning and Evaluation functions for the Cancer Center are supported by institutional funds. All of the funds requested from the CCSG for Planning and Evaluation are specifically used to support the efforts of the EAB by funding travel expenses and providing honoraria for their hard work and dedication. RELEVANCE